comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes History
The opening of eyes brought terror, and through the heroic actions and strength of heroes, the crisis of two worlds brought about a merge of epic proportions. Heroes Crisis History * There were two worlds, New Earth (news dc history) and Earth-M161 (news marvel history). * The population awoke to a world missing most of its heroes. * The heroes awoke after being taken by darkness to the Labyrinth, a sentient maze that existed solely as a death trap for heroes. * While the heroes fought to survive, and some later discovered that Kang the Conqueror and Time Trapper were behind the trap, all were trying to find some way to solve the paradox they were summoned to. * In the meantime, the two worlds were fighting against the rise of supervillains and world domination organizations. In the U.S. the Police and Military struggled to turn the tide. Supervillains and supervillain teams caused great property damage, stole a lot of money and equipment, and caused great mayhem. * World-wide both worlds faced attacks world domination organizations. New Earth suffered from Kobra, Ra's al Ghul's dynasty, and even Vandal Savage's army. Earth-M161 suffered from HYDRA and The Hand. Respectively, covert organizations such as Checkmate and S.H.I.E.L.D. worked hard to protect the world at large. * Suddenly, the skies darkened and what appeared to be an alien invasion began. Twisted creatures in black armor and with insect wings flew down and began to attack and slaughter those that fought, and to herd those that cowered. * The supervillains - especially in New Earth - took pause and seeing their own destruction joined forces with the soldiers and secret agents to fight off the invasion hoard. * As the invasion hoard descended, other beings also rose to help humanity as they were protecting the Earth itself. The Amazons, both world's Atlanteans, and even Magneto heard the death cries of the world they knew and rose to battle. * Suddenly, a blinding white light appeared across existence. It burned away the nightmares attacking the Earths, and at the same time the heroes after solving the mystery of the Labyrinth, was taken in by the bright light. * When all opened their eyes again the world had changed, and more than that existence itself. New Earth and Earth-M161 became one. * Over the news for the next few weeks, it was pure chaos. The population of Earth barely increased and duplicates of people were wiped away so that only one existence, the New Earth or the Earth-M161 version. New cities and even new countries had formed, borders had shifted and the powers that be were in a scurry to gather information. Even new organizations appeared within governments, and a shifting of personnel began, and some were even shut down. * Still, the heroes remained a symbol of hope when a world without them was briefly glimpsed. Yet, the mistrust and hatred remain, as many also wonder if all were taken away with strange powers and not just the heroes that peace would not come to the world. * The Friends of Humanity began a campaign soon against meta-humans and even aliens as even more interference of aliens began to appear. The U.S. government began to get pro-meta-human supporters which threw their strong anti-mutant stance into a frenzy. Still, the Justice League decided to accept the U.N. offer to become associated with them over the U.S. due to the political influence of the Friends of Humanity still. For a more detailed history, refer to: *DC History *Marvel History *Crisis Metaphysics (see below) *See Also: Heroes Crisis Heroes Crisis Metaphysics The details of the merging of two realities can get complicated. As a result, a number of files have been written to explain in more detail different concepts of the Crisis. To review them, please type the following: news crisis ' Themes As a result of the way the world merged, there is no one that remembers two histories or is suddenly a meta-human, but remembering the Marvel history and so on. There are no mixed themed characters. Even as time passes and technology is shared, scientists will adapt new technology and do things their way. Basically, they would use it to improve their own abilities and techniques. Even now as the worlds are now merged, each still retains their own laws of physics in the way their powers work and the like. As a result, even if someone that remembers the history of one world had a child with someone that remembers the history of the other world, their child would still develop powers of one world or the other, not both. This means meta-humans do not suddenly have the X gene, nor would say Robin suddenly become a mutant. However, it is possible for a Kree to be recruited by the Green Lantern Corps (just do not expect to be able to apply them as a PC). In essence, though the worlds are merged, the theme of each world will be respected and upheld. Still, some true merging you will see such as a U.S. government a little more tame on their anti-mutant runs than they were previously, but still not so dramatically that the Justice League renewed their relationship with them. The U.N. has become even more open in the world viewpoint than the U.S. alone has and offered sponsorship to the Justice League which likely makes S.H.I.E.L.D. happy thinking they might get some insight into the newly introduced organization. Two Become One As people noticed, the world population barely increased though two words became one. Your next door neighbor may have been someone you lived beside for ten years, but suddenly has an entirely different remembered history than the one you know. Basically, that Highlander rule that there can only be one? It is true in his case. Those with the dominate personality or body won. So in the case of mutants, they were the dominate persona/body and were not wiped away. If someone was a hero or supervillain, their mindset was strong enough to overcome their counterparts. However, because the two worlds had such different histories, it means that not everyone had a counterpart let alone what each world suffered at the onslaught from the invasion. So if a counterpart died, they obviously were not threatened with being wiped out of existence. Duplicity Due to not only Earth merging into one, but all of existence, this caused problems all over. Green Lanterns are meeting Kree for the first time. The Skrull are learning about the Justice League (and they thought the Avengers were a pain in the ass before!). Still, there are some really powerful beings in the universe, how did they merge? The issue, is they did not because no counterpart could be determined who was dominate. As a result, the more powerful beings now come in two for twice the trouble. Oh boy! On Earth this is mostly handled by the fact there are now two hierarchies of Gods. The Hercules now has another version of himself he can drink with and take pot shots at. Earth M-161 Ares now gets to meet a much more arrogant version of himself from New Earth that is more magical based. This becomes more evident as you dive down into the often alien ancestry of the Marvel Gods verse the DC Gods. Organizations The common organizations such as Avengers and Titans for example now have a wider recruitment base. Membership can be given to either New Earth or Earth-M161 natives. Still, their foundations will not change. For example, the Xavier's Institute will remain a school and safe haven for mutants. The meta-humans have their own mentorship programs and teams like the Titans and now the Avengers Academy to gather and train meta-humans. Meta-humans are also more often located in (or at least originated from) New Earth dominate cities where the Friends of Humanity strength and fear propaganda has less of a foothold. Also, due to the way meta-human powers verse mutant powers work, meta-humans do not have even close to the same control issues that mutant teens have. Some organizations are much more complex than that. For example the global information co-ops groups like S.H.I.E.L.D. and Checkmate, or research programs like S.T.A.R. Labs, Cadmus Project, Weapon Plus, and Weapon X. It is much more complicated in how these organizations would interact or what would happen to them and their role in the world. As a result, we are listing the status of different NPC organizations. To view, type: '''news crisis ' Crisis White Hat Organizations Sucide Squad - Amanda Waller ::'''Purpose: Use villains for U.S. suicide missions. Thunderbolts - Amanda Waller ::Purpose: In Progress - Use 'reformed' villains as heroes, but they really operate in the U.S. best interests. Project Cadmus - Defunct S.T.A.R. Labs - Garrison Slate ::Purpose: Research and medical team that assists superheroes. Research is used to self-fund so that they can remain neutral. Recruited some of Project Cadmus scientists. Checkmate - Phil Kramer ::Purpose: A spy agency, S.H.I.E.L.D. fought tooth and nail to get them to join as a separate division. That means, Kramer only reports directly to Fury. Kramer also gained control over the remains of the Russian Checkmate. Crisis Black Hat Organizations The Agenda - The Countessa ::Purpose: Specializes in cloning and human enhancements, and alien technology. Wishes to obtain world domination. Currently having a war with HYDRA and AIM. Showing them that fresh blood can be a good thing. Recruited some of Project Cadmus scientists. Intergang - Bruno Mannheim ::Purpose: Crime's answer to Interpol, it became a world-wide crime syndicate. Supplied weapons from Apokolips, the group has made crime a religion. At strong odds with Kingpin currently. HYDRA - Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker ::Purpose: World domination at any and all means. Not happy with contenders (The Agenda) or with AIM. AIM - MODOK ::Purpose: Advancement of science at any and all means, and of course for the profit and power of it. Loved giving HYDRA the middle finger and pissed off that someone thinks they are as good as them (The Agenda). Weapon Plus - Unknown ::Purpose: To create the perfect super soldier and wipe mutants off the face of the Earth. Yes, they throw meta-humans and aliens in there as well. Weapon X - Malcolm Colcord ::Purpose: To create super soldiers for profit, but many members still share the goal of wiping out mutants as does their parent organization, Weapon Plus. Powers That Be Suddenly the Green Lantern Corps are finding new planets to even planets not previously inhabitable with life to even new empires in solar systems that were not there previously. They are finding out about new races wars, how to handle their Intergalactic policing with the Shi'ar, Kree, and Skrull, and new galactic threats (seriously, Galactus?). Needless to say, they have their hands full and the New Earth races fearful of outsiders will have new invaders wishing to conqueror them. Even upon the Earth itself, new cities have emerged from what the Earth-M161 has known such as Metropolis, Gotham City, Star City, Fawcett City, Central City, and more. Even new countries have appeared such as the terrorist country of Qurac, as if Afghanistan was not enough of a handful with the rise of terrorism. Another country had to take out a chunk of the Saudi Arabia and a piece of the United Arab Emirates, along with consuming Qatar. The U.N. and the Middle East went into an uproar, along with dealing with the no interference laws from Khandaq. And to make matters even more complicated was the appearance of the Amazons and a second race of Altanteans. Though both races live beneath the sea, they are very different from each other (well, unless you include their general disdain of land lubbers). Now two Atlantis exist though luckily not in each otherck yards. Namor's people are in the Alantic Ocean, closer to New York. Aquaman's people are in the Pacific Ocean, closer to California. Still, the sea is far from peaceful as the two cultures have plenty to clash over. Needless to say, things went to hell for a few weeks and the heroes were just as busy during that time then they were in the Labyrinth. Though things have settled down for now, it is like a boiling pot; if you look away, it might explode into action. Category:Heroes Theme